Rocking the Milano
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: <html><head></head>Drax and Rocket find themselves momentarily working the same shift when talk of their sex lives come into play.</html>


Rocket slid a slender finger across a touch screen he had installed onto the Milano's monitor, to Peters surprise, but eventual acceptance. The screen was small, but gave them the choice to use an auto pilot, still with a few kinks he had to work out, but otherwise it helped a lot, seeing how they couldn't just pull over onto a planet every night, they had things to do now which involved long trips.

Rocket was now sitting next to Gamora, both were mostly silent during their shifts together, but it was not a silence of dislike, they both just liked the quiet, and odd as it was, bonded through it; It was much better than having Peter loudly singing his repetitive songs into his sensitive ears, or asking Gamora to dance with him for the billionth time that evening.

Rocket heard steps coming before Gamora did, his sensitive hearing and smell alerting him that Quill was on his way down the hall, meaning Rocket was free to tinker, rather than keeping the ship stable. He jumped off his chair, literally as he was too small to reach the floor while sitting. He walked passed Drax, who was sitting at the dining table, he hadn't been there long, but sipped a coffee while sharpening his knives.

Rocket opened the fridge as Peter walked in, still in his PJ's, Rocket gave him a look then looked away as he grabbed a small bottle of booze. Peter scratched his stomach, then practically danced to Gamora as he saw her, still alert at the head of the Milano.

"Goooood morning" He sung from his lungs, leaning down to kiss her neck

"Morning Peter Quill.." She said, she put the autopilot on, She stood up, nose to nose with Peter, though she was happy to see him you wouldn't be able to guess from her expression.

Peter forced out a 'purr' sound as he vibrated his tongue and squeezed Gamora's hips. "Rocket, save the happy juice for later. I need you at front" Peter said, At this time rocket had his sharp teeth against the bottles top, suddenly looking up and offended "What!? My shift is over!" he argued

"Just for 10 minutes I swear, I.. have ta shower" he grinned, making his eyebrows rise and fall, giving a sexual suggestion as Gamora looked at him, wondering what was wrong with his brows, Rocket had picked it up without the facial language.

"No way bub! I've been waitin all day to drink this. Have yer shower rump on yer time"

"Little friend, what is a shower rump?" Drax asked, Rocket gave him an annoyed look then turned back to the Humie and the green skinned alien.

Peter pouted, giving Rocket big eyes, he didn't know why, after all that look didn't work on anyone, Gamora found it unattractive, Groot and Drax were just confused by it, and Rocket could do one 10 times better.. if he had the humility to do such a thing.

"200 Units" Rocket said, he stopped struggling with the bottle.

"What?! That's crazy, I'll do 100!" He shot back

"250, Peter I swear Ill rise it again!" He wasn't taking Peters shit tonight.

Peter bit his lip, looking annoyed, Rocket almost thought he had successfully killed the others boner, but as he accepted the offer Rocket couldn't help as his lips twitched down for a moment.

"Fine.. get yer shower over with" he glared, going back to the ship, sitting in the head's seat once again, he slouched a bit.

As he heard the two leave the room with a bit of a run he stared angrily out into space. Drax sat beside Rocket where Gamora had been sitting, often the seat reserved for the co-pilot, which Drax was now, only he was supposed to be on shift with Peter.

"You seem upset littlest friend" Drax stated

"Don't be fuckin stupid, I'm just tired" he shot back

"You seem put off by our friends choice to copulate.."

"ohh, so you figured out what rump was referring to huh? Well learn what 'lay off' means next would ya?"

"…I will do my best not to lay on things if it suits you" Drax said, his tone sounded a bit baffled, but he still stared a Rocket, who gave one quick look, then looked back into space.

"tell me, you also fancy friend Gamora?" Drax asked bluntly

Rockets eyes went angry for a second "What!?"

"She is an attractive girl. I won't tell Peter. We can keep this between friends?" He said the last part as if he hadn't understood the very words coming from his mouth, it had to be the first time he used the phrase 'keep this between friends'

"She's not my type, nothing is going on there" he murmured.

"ah.. I think of it, sometimes" He admits

Rocket says nothing, though his tail twitches

"I've not been intimate since my wife…" he sounded saddened, but it was quickly masked "Gamora is lovely. But I could never love her" He admitted

"Gets pretty cramped in here..somtimes" Rocket swallowed hard.

"..who is your type, Rocket?"

The raccoon bit the inside of his cheek "..guys like Pete" he admitted after a pause, the pause used to decide if he should admit it or not.

Drax hadn't expected that, he looked down sympathetically "Not uncommon to like men" He said in support, patting Rockets shoulders. "Yeah, I know it" Rocket responded. He flicked on a small switch as stray pebbles from an asteroid belt began tapping the windows; he turned a weak shield on to protect the ship.

"It's been a while for me too, not since before the guardians" Rocket didn't know why he didn't let the conversation drop, but something in him didn't want it to

"Rocket.. for purpose of pleasure alone, I wouldn't object to mating with you, As a stress relief"

Rockets cheeks burnt up, he thought about it..then decided he liked such an idea. Drax was attractive for what he was, a human like structure with bulking muscles and a groin line he loved to show off with those low cut pants.

"Alright..Lets do this then" Rocket stood up on the chair, wasting no time he began to undo his gun belt.

"Rocket, you want to do it now? so soon?" He looked baffled

"Why the fuck not? You offered" He said

"The others may return" Drax pointed out

"If I know Pete they won't be back anytime soon" Rocket said "now we gunna do this, or not?"

A smiled pulled on the others lips "For the record, I would feel no shame if they witness us, I only offered for your sake"

"I hope Peter walks in an can't get his dick up for years after" he laughed, he undid his suit, then pulled it off his feet and put it over the back of the chair. His butt faced Drax, intentionally he lifted his tail for the others viewing but acted like he hadn't noticed.

"Are you presenting yourself to me?" Drax asked, leaning back in his chair, looking at Rockets bottom.

"why? Like what you see?"

"I do. Rocket please undress me"

"..to lazy ta do it yourself?"

"On my planet, woman would do the undressing" Drax explained, Rocket was just about to protest until Drax clarified "You undressed yourself, therefore, you took on the role"

"Where I come from, grown men don't need help undressin" he rolls his eyes, jumping over he lands on Drax's shoulders, then leans down to reach for his belt and pants "Don't refer to me as a woman again" he ordered.

"I didn't mean to offend" as soon as his pants were undone, a large meaty cock popped out of his zipper hole. Rockets little fingers wrapped around it, not able to grasp the full length, He stroked it up and down.

Drax put a hand under Rocket, then patted his hip before moving his position, lifting his body he moved Rocket in front of his lips, he lifted the other tail, tugging at it slightly as his wet tongue began licking at Rockets tight entrance, he felt it twitch on contract.

Rocket groaned a little as Drax inserted her tongue, he never expected mr. 'woman must undress me' as someone who would eat anyone out. his member was hanging between his legs as his hips kept up in the air, Rocket began to lick the tall member in front of him, his spit making the thick meat easier to jerk off.

Once Rocket was slick with saliva Drax moved his tongue, pecking the coon's furry butt in a loving gesture before probing him with a large finger, he could feel the muscles tighten around him, he waited for Rocket's body to ease up before pushing forward.

"mmm, Drax.. I wouldn't have guessed ya.. you know, knew how ta do this" Rocket admitted, his breathing was slightly heavier than before

"You don't stay married long without learning how to properly care for you wi—partner" he corrected, Rocket was not a wife.

"…hmm, I guess that's true" his tail twitched as a second went in, he felt himself stretching unnaturally now.

"Is that hurting? I won't keep things from you friend, I'm inexperienced with men" He said

"Yer doin fine" he said, he put his muzzle over the head of Drax's cock, careful of his teeth as he gently sucked. After his anus had been scissored the eagerness in Rockets body language had changed. He was heating up under his fur, as continuously swayed his tail sporadically, his hips thrusting lightly as if he were humping something; in his mind he was already riding the large cock that filled his maw.

Drax patted Rockets hips as he inserted a third finger, causing Rocket to groan, the vibrating in this throat felt around Drax's member.

"You feel eager small friend"

"l-like I said, It's ahh, been a while" He said, abruptly stopping sucking Drax off, with no where else to go the pre dripped down the hard skin. "How's about we-m-move along"

Drax smirked; he removed his fingers as Rocket stepped down from his shoulders, sitting on his lap, Drax's member came up between his legs, rubbing against Rockets smaller penis.

Rocket lifted his hips again before aligning his hole with Drax's rod, his legs spread as he lowered his hips. Very slowly he pushed down, managing to insert the tip.

"Would you like my assistance?" Drax asked, Holding his member still, he pulled down at Rockets hips, forcing himself into the warm and inviting hole, only engulfing half of his member before he stopped.

Rocket hissed out at the unpleasantness of being forced open "Warn me before ya do shit like that!" he growled under his breath.

"I apologize. I suspected you needed help" The pressure that squeezed his member was incredibly tight, it made him squirm from pleasure to just move a muscle; he felt he could explode into the raccoon right there.

Rocket felt his entire body was lite on fire, Drax's fat cock continued to rub against his prostate though their movements were minor but still managed to send shocks of pleasure through him, he had missed this feeling.

Rocket lifted his hips up, then pushed back down, he felt himself adjusting, his body quickly getting use to the incision Drax was getting impatient, with every clench of Rockets inner muscles he found his fingers squeeze against the Raccoons hips, giving it his all to resist pounding into his furry ass. "mmmmummf!.." Drax grunted out, pinching the others hips, causing him to jerk up a bit. He got faster, thrusting his hips as he allowed Drax to pull out, then enter again, he kept that pattern as both their breathing got heavy and laboured.

"Ohh furry one.." Drax breathed "consider this the warning you asked for..", suddenly Rocket felt Drax's large hands under his legs, before he could object the bigger man had him slammed up against the ships control panels, laying Rockets stomach over the blinking lights and navigation screen, ruthlessly Drax forced his erection down to the balls

"Gaahhh!" Rocket gasped as his insides were stretched, He bit down on his lip, making it bleed from a shallow puncture wound, not uncommon given how sharp his teeth were. He felt Drax pull back, then slam downward again, his erection once again buried and lost inside the Raccoon.

Unaware to Rocket, or perhaps he just didn't care, he pressed the ships buttons, randomly causing the craft to turn, shift, bump and jerk around. He tongue laid out on the dash, drooling and panting as his eyes were rolling up into the back of his head "Ahhhh flark Drax…" He hummed "yer wife was a lucky woman"

Drax's lips curved a bit "as were your past suitors" He said gently, he leaned over so his chest was against Rockets back, looping an arm under his legs he held the Raccoon in a wheelbarrow position, their hips slapped with each thrust.

"ohh, Rocket.." Drax moaned, Rocket could feel his lips moving against the back of his head. His tail shot up as his prostate was nudged. "MMMnf!" Rocket let out, a tingle caused Drax to shiver, much like a cold chill had just gotten to him. He had missed this feeling of total relaxation and the tingling rise of orgasm. The pleasure felt like it was becoming to much to hold in "…I..in or out?"

"awwh, fuck it, in!" He moaned, glad Drax and he were apparently keeping up with one another, his own member rubbing on the controls, with another trust he felt the ship jerk and a single unsecured mug fell to the ground and shattered. "Ahhhh, Ahh!" Rocket's moans were constant, with only minor breaths in between. It felt like small shots of electricity ran through his spine with every accurate shot, not painful like what he was use to, it almost felt unjust comparing what he felt to electricity knowing the horror It could do.

The welling of pressure made Drax's scrotum tingle, his member felt hot and hard as a rock as it throbbed against the Raccoon's walls, all his blood gathered in his erection, making it the thickest it had been in years.

Rocket felt a sudden curve change in Drax's thrusting; hitting him at a different angle caused him to very suddenly release without warning, long strings of cum came out onto the dash, He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight, the intense feel felt like a great release, like he had been holding that pent up feeling inside him for ages, everything that usually hurt felt pleasant, there was no lingering memory of pain from Half world, or even the throbbing from his implants which served as a reminder.

He allowed Drax to ravage him with a few more humps, his forehead buried into Rockets shoulder, was he.. kissing him? Rocket wondered, maybe it was the orgasm, but he felt warm.

Drax's knees buckled, releasing his pent up seed into his partner, the cum spilling from his tail hole, barly enough room to hold the warm sticky substance as Drax kept his penis deeply planeted, a few more subtle jerks as he rode out the rising and falling bursts of pleasure, his legs were weak, shaking, he didn't feel like the invincible destroyer, but a relaxed, satisfied man who didn't have to worry about his weaknesses for one moment.

Rocket turned his head so he could see eye to eye with the other guardian, the moment of truth now, was this a horrible, awkward mistake?

He didn't see shame or disgust from the other, like he would often see from mates before, he wasn't sure quite what the look was, but it looked Thankful and gentle, a rare look from the man known for his many murders and angered rampages.

He felt Drax run his stubby, meaty fingers through his fur, Rocket almost gave him a reveling smile before he heard a loud feminine scream, of course he only referred to it as feminine because it had come from Quill, who he was irritated with for coming in and ruining the after mass.

"WHAT NO! NO!" Rocket looked from around Drax and at Peter "Ahhh stick a sock in it Quill, You an Gam were doin the same!" He scoffed, pushing himself off the controls; Drax took the hint and removed his limp dick from the Raccoon, in an awkward fashion as he tried to hide the sight from Quill.

"Seriously!? Are you serious right now!?" He put his hands to his hair, pulling at it.

"I don't know if we are serious friend Quill" Drax said "That is for me and Rocket to discuss" Rockets eyes went wide at that comment, his mouth almost hung open, luckily he had the good sense to close it right away. Did Drax really want to be.. serious with him?

"You can't just….UGH, and on my dash too?!" He shielded his eyes "good lord, put some damn clothing on, clean up, I need to go be sick" Peter turned around, and suddenly Rocket's ears perked, looking annoyed "Wait! I'm off my shift! Don't you dare bail on me again!" He yelled

"I need to lay down I think.." with that Peter was out of sight, but Rocket kept yelling "Alright, I'll just work 24 hours! I ain't tired of nouthin!" he said sarcastically, then gave up, flopping down into his seat.

"He seemed surprised" Drax stated blankly

"Eh, let him be" Rocket said, he bent down, gathering his clothing as he slipped it onto himself. There was a moment of awkward silence that Rocket was to stubborn to fill, leaving Drax to start "Did you enjoy our coupling, Rocket?"

The raccoon hummed, noticing it was three times now Drax had called him by his name, and not an alias, like Raccoon or Furry one. "Ya, it was good. Just what I needed" he finished putting on his suit, which he would have to clean up later, seeing how messy his fur had gotten.

"I am glad you enjoyed it" Drax had also put on his pants, another wall of awkwardness fell between them Drax received some cleaning material and a cloth as Rocket fixed the ships setting, putting them back onto the right course.

Rockets ear twitch, both men back to the beginning, fully dressed, waiting for Quill to return so Rocket could make his leave. He looked as if he wanted to talk, stealing a few stray glances at Drax, who didn't look phased; he just stared forward, away from Rocket.

"Hey" Rocket scratched behind his ear "what did ya mean by getting serious?.. like ya wanna talk about it or somthin" He would have hit himself for sounding like an idiot, only Drax was looking now.

"Rocket.." his tone sounded like the answer wouldn't be to the Raccoons liking, Rocket looked away briefly, worried that he just made their fling into a bigger deal then it needed to be "I could never love Gamora, and Quill is not my type" Rocket waited for the excuse of why he and Drax wouldn't work.. "But, I think you're different" He said, Rocket looking at him again "I am liking you quite a lot Rocket"

Rocket's whisker twitched "Yeah, Yer not that bad yerself" He smiled, looking forward, satisfied by how the night had played out. He let out a yawn, it had been a long day.

"You would care to show me the controls?" Drax asked Standing up and moving closer to Rockets chair.

"You wanna know how to drive the ship?" Rocket seemed amused by that, and almost a little condescending.

"If I knew how to drive the ship, you wouldn't have to be up still" he said, Rocket shrugged, that was fine reasoning. "Alright, I'll teach ya then"


End file.
